Cells are the basic structural and functional units of all living organisms. Generally, cells operate by interacting with various chemical elements to produce desired results. For example, the mitochondria organelles in cells chemically convert sugar, fat, and protein into adenosine triphosphate (“ATP”), which can then be transferred to other cells and consumed to provide energy to the organism. Thus, cells are constantly participating in biochemical reactions in order to carry-out specific functions. Often, cell function and performance is regulated by balancing competing chemical reactions. For example, reduction and oxidation (“redox”) type reactions must be balanced in order to maintain a healthy cellular environment and to prevent the build-up of potentially harmful oxidized species. Additionally, intermediary products of chemical reactions, if not neutralized, can also create toxic cellular environments which can damage or ultimately kill cells.
One specific example of cellular damage, known as oxidative stress, occurs when cells are unable to properly regulate redox reactions and the resultant reactive oxygen species (ROS—i.e., peroxides and free radicals) damage components of the cell. While some damage may be reversible, other damage is permanent, such as the deformation or destruction of a cell's DNA. Traditionally, oxidative stress has been combated through the use of reducing agents and antioxidants. Antioxidants help to neutralize the ROS and help to restore cells to their proper balance. One example of a chemical that has been implemented as an antioxidant is hydrogen. Not only is hydrogen an effective antioxidant, hydrogen can also be an effective therapeutic agent to combat inflammation and apoptosis in cells.
Hydrogen has been used to neutralize ROS and to promote the proper redox balance in cells. Conventionally, hydrogen has been introduced into the human body by drinking water that contains dissolved hydrogen or by injecting a hydrogen-saturated saline solution into the bloodstream. While these methods may be somewhat effective, inhalation of hydrogen gas is especially effective and efficient because the hydrogen gas can enter the blood stream through the thin membrane in the lungs. However, hydrogen gas is conventionally stored and transported in compressed and high pressure containers. These pressurized sources of hydrogen gas can be dangerous because hydrogen gas is flammable at concentrations of about 4%.